


Иногда дом ближе, чем кажется.

by Tayash



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Выдохнуть весь прошлый год и сделать новый вдох.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto





	Иногда дом ближе, чем кажется.

**Author's Note:**

> Я слишком долго не писала, а КёмоХоку вдохновляют! Стиль повествования у меня изменился, хочется писать проще и жизненнее.

Весь год был дерьмовым, и вполне ожидаемо, что его конец обещал быть таким же. Тайга это понял, когда родители как-то серьёзно разругались перед Рождеством и несколько дней не разговаривали. Обстановка дома была на редкость гнетущая, Тайга предпочитал проводить время в караоке - и грустные песенки можно повыть под настроение, и поорать, если уж сильно припечёт. Всё равно большую часть времени он пропадал на работе, а свободное тратил на пение до хрипоты. Домой приходил только ночевать, правда иногда успевал и на ужин.

Он не имел привычки спрашивать, в чем причина очередной ссоры родителей, да и мама никогда не говорила о таких вещах. Она считала, что ему на работе забот хватает, чтобы ещё переживать о домашних размолвках, тем более они всегда заканчивались благополучно. Но в этот раз всё было не так хорошо, он чувствовал.

Рождество они встречали вдвоём и это первый такой случай на его памяти. Отец по какой-то причине снимался в очередной передаче, и ощущение праздника будто смазалось черной неровной полосой. Тайге было дико странно и непривычно, и он всё-таки спросил, в чём собственно дело и почему так получилось.

\- Прости, милый, не очень хотелось расстраивать тебя перед праздниками, - мама выглядела виновато и подавлено, но очень старалась сохранить лицо. - Кажется, наши отношения себя изжили.

Тайга просто не мог в это поверить. Не мог и не хотел. Его семья была на грани развала, и это худшая новость, которой мог заканчиваться этот дурацкий год. Как же так? Как так получилось, что родители, прожив вместе столько лет, были готовы к разводу? Тайга не мог уложить это в голове. Хотелось проснуться. Хотелось, чтобы весь этот год был просто одним длинным кошмаром, но реальность жестока. И Тайга не был к такому готов.

В Новый Год у отца снова прямая трансляция, а значит семейного праздника не предвидилось. Мама собиралась поехать к родителям в Осаку, но Тайга отказался. Семья для него теперь была чем-то треснувшим, потерявшим целостность местом, где ему некомфортно. А было ли место, где ему комфортно? Тайга уже не знал. И абсолютно не представлял, как и с кем будет встречать новый год.

Тридцать первого декабря Тайга весь вечер наматывал круги по ярким праздничным улицам, теряясь в толпах счастливых людей, готовых встречать новый год. Его раздражала обстановка, хотелось тишины и какого-то уюта. Хотелось забыть о проблемах, о семейных ссорах, о неудачах, и просто выдохнуть весь прошедший год до самого конца.

Идея в голову пришла как-то слишком внезапно и показалась Тайге настолько бредовой, что он даже нервно засмеялся. Определенно глупость, от которой точно не стоило ждать ничего хорошего, как и от всего года в целом. Но неожиданно для себя самого он всё-таки купил билет на поезд до нужного пункта назначения и с замиранием сердца смотрел в окно, на размытые огни, сменяющиеся серыми пейзажами и снова цветными пятнами. Прямо как его жизнь, разноцветно-серая. Он считал идею дурацкой, но после прибытия у него ещё будет время, чтобы решиться. Или нет.

Шизуока приветствовала его искристыми переливами на белом свежевыпавшем снегу, но на улице было не сильно холодно. Хотя Тайга пожалел, что не взял перчатки - лёгкий морозец кусал пальцы, уверенно набирающие в лайне простое сообщение "Встретишь?".

"В смысле?"

"Я на платформе, стою тут мёрзну".

Хокуто приехал быстро и абсолютно точно не ожидал такого поворота в жизни. Он несколько раз переспросил, всё ли в порядке и что у Тайги случилось, что он просто без предупреждения взял и приехал в Шизуоку. Всё это казалось плохой шуткой, дурным сном или что там ещё может быть. Но нет, Тайга сидел в его машине, настоящий и очень уставший.

\- Давай куда-нибудь в тихое место поедем? - вымученно произнёс Тайга, равнодушно разглядывая яркие улицы за стеклом автомобиля. - Если ты не против.

\- У тебя точно не всё в порядке.

\- Нет, иначе я бы не приехал. Просто... давай потом?

Они остановились у неприметного парка, небольшого, окружённого заснеженными деревьями и освещённого несколькими фонарями. Хокуто сказал, что часто здесь бывает, он уютный и практически безлюдный, тем более сейчас. Купив по пути пару стаканчиков кофе, они неспеша двинулись к скамейкам.

\- Это так странно, - голос у Хокуто был взволнованным. - Почему ты приехал именно сюда?

\- Не сюда, Хокуто, а к тебе. И да, это странно. Я сам не понимаю.

Поникший Тайга был чем-то новым для Хокуто. Будто уставший от всех забот, от неудач этого года, какой-то почти сломавшийся Тайга. Как будто случилось что-то действительно плохое, о чем он не может сказать, не может произнести вслух, потому что это будет признанием. Тайга плюхнулся на скамейку, даже не расчистив её от снега. Плечи опустились, сделав его ещё меньше и беззащитнее в этом мире.

\- Кажется, мои родители собираются разойтись. Классная новость? Дерьмовое окончание дерьмового года, - губы тронула горькая усмешка и тут же пропала. - И я даже не знаю, почему вообще сюда приехал. Почему к тебе. Я не знаю...

Хокуто молчал долго. Думал, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, но так и не придумал. Все вопросы, которые вертелись на языке сбились в одну кучу, перемешавшись в кашу. Вокруг стаканчиков, поставленных в снег, таяли ровные круги. Кофе стыл.

\- Куришь? - Хокуто протянул сигарету и Тайга, не думая, её взял. Он не курил, берег здоровье и голос, зная, как он меняется от сигарет. Но сейчас ему было плевать.

Сидеть стало холодно. Тайга поднялся слишком резко, заставив Хокуто вздрогнуть. Он встал следом, доставая из кармана зажигалку. Щелчок, и лицо Тайги озарилось пламенными отсветами, он затянулся, закашлял, но нисколько не смутился. Тайга смотрел в темное небо, выпуская изо рта клубы дыма, и думал о чём-то своём.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - Хокуто знал, что фраза дурацкая, что ничего не будет хорошо, но так обычно говорят. И надеются, что всё действительно будет хорошо.

Тайга держал сигарету пальцами, согнув их так, будто это его сердце было разбито. Неровная половина как отражение внутреннего состояния. Хокуто сложил свои так же и приставил к пальцам Тайги.

\- Как будто целое.

Дурацкий вечер дурацкого года. И такие же мысли в голове. В небе с визгом взорвался первый цветок, распустившийся искрами. За ним последовали и другие, десятки фейерверков россыпью украсили темноту.

На часах была полночь. Хокуто потянулся вперёд, импровизированное сердце снова разбилось под истерический грохот салютов, встречающих новый год. Тайга дернулся от прикосновения чужих губ к своим, но его накрыло такое спокойствие и ощущение правильности происходящего, что он просто закрыл глаза, позволил себе расслабиться и ответил на поцелуй.

Выдохнуть весь прошлый год и сделать новый вдох. Именно за этим он приехал к Хокуто, за спокойствием и уютом.

\- Я наконец-то дома.

\- С возвращением.


End file.
